


i can't even recognize you now

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Young! Doctor, Young!River, unic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I WOULD say that the title is after some super catchy song's lyrics. But it's not. I made it up because I'm too lazy to actually find a song that relates. Maybe one day I won be so lazy. We'll see.</p>
    </blockquote>





	i can't even recognize you now

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD say that the title is after some super catchy song's lyrics. But it's not. I made it up because I'm too lazy to actually find a song that relates. Maybe one day I won be so lazy. We'll see.

He grinned at his reflection and straightened his bowtie, then turned on his heel and walked out the TARDIS doors.

Luna University.

River worked there, he knew, and he decided it'd be a good time to talk. About... well, actually, he wasn't sure how to approach the topic. How exactly do you say "I think I like you quite a lot, and I was just wondering when I change into the man I'm quite sure you'll eventually marry, because I don't know how to continue this relationship we apparently have"? Well, obviously not like that. That'd end in disaster.

So... he'd have to be smooth. Subtle. Hm.

After 1969, he hadn't seen her again. He'd chosen to take matters into his own hands.

He walked up to the door labeled 'office' and went in.

There was a desk in front of him, with a young human woman sitting with her feet propped up and chewing gum while swiping through a tablet. Her hair was thrown up in a bun, and a large necklace was on her neck.

She promptly put her feet down when she heard the door shut, and placed the tablet to the side. "How may I help you?" She asked, obviously embarassed to be caught in an unprofessional stance.

"Erm, yes. I'm looking for a 'Professor River Song'? Could you direct me to her class, please? Or her flat, if she's not in." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, yes," The woman began to rapidly type into the laptop. "River....Song. Ah, yes. Here she is." She clicked the screen a couple more times, before her eyes furrowed. "Sir, she's not a professor. She's a student."

"A student? Oh, right, yes. Sorry. Mind slipped, I guess," He grinned at the girl. River was a student. Ha! She was young, then. Or, young _er._ Hm. This would be fun. "do you mind giving me directions to her flat?"

"Um, sure." The secretary looked unsure, but gave him directions to go on his way.

He thanked her and left.

River was young. _Young._ She'd have to do many things to get to being a professor, and it'd take years. He wondered briefly what she looked like now. Did she still have that hair, or did she straighten in her youth? Did she have those mouth-watering curves yet, or would it take a while?

He didn't know. But, he'd found himself standing on her doorstep, poised to knock, so he guessed he'd find out soon enough.

A few seconds after he knocked, there was a loud _thump_ and some cursing that turned his ears red, before the door was opened and an angry looking River Song rubbing her head was suddenly face-to-face with him.

The thing was.... she looked much the same.

Same hair. Same curves. Same... everything. Well, not everything. Her green eyes had a lighter sparkle to them that she didn't have when she was older. And now- he gulped as he ran his eyes over her. Now there weren't any jodpurs or trousers or a long dress to cover those absolutely _scandolous_ legs. No, this time, she was in a pair of shorts that he decided needed to be made illegal. Immediately.

"Left your damned boots in the floor again!" She complained loudly, still rubbing her head with her hand.

"Oh, erm... Sorry?" He offered weakly. "Though I'm fairly sure I haven't done that yet, so you can't really blame this me. I haven't even been inside your flat. But I guess I will be. Becuase, you know, older me left his boots on the floor. And actually, it may be that the only reason he left his boots there was because he remembers me opening the door and you complaining about it, so basically it's sort of your fault that you tripped and-" He suddenly found himself yanked inside a closed door and with a young, beautiful, and-ahem-scantily clad River Song.

"Sweetie, the point is that you left your boots on the floor, and now I have a headache. You don't need to ramble about it all day." She said, looking up at him with an affectionate smile.

"Well, yes, I guess so." He stammered. "I was just trying to explain- Woah, what are you doing?!"

She pulled her lips away from his neck and rested her head on his chest to look up at him. "Just giving you a hello, since you haven't given me a proper one yet."

"Oh, right. Right."

She licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement.

"Proper hello." He murmured once more, before leaning down and placing his lips on hers gently for the first time since he'd left a future her in a cell.

He was planning on giving her a brief, chaste peck, but River had other ideas. Before he knew it, he was pressed againt the wall and her tongue was doing it's very best to get into his mouth.

On the other hand, he _was_ sort of enjoying it, and goodness, the way she smelled was quite amazing, not to mention how _hot_ she looked in those shorts-

Wait.

What?

No, _no, no._

He couldn't do this! She was River, she'd get ideas, and soon enough she'd be assuming he was fine with _other_ things, things he definitely wasn't prepared for yet.

He grasped her by the shoulders and pushed her away, panting heavily.

She grinned at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him along behind her before he got a chance to say anything. He sighed in relief. Good. They could go to the lounge, have a nice cup of tea, and-

"I suppose we should move to the bedroom, you have a point."

"What? No. No, no. Can't do that, I'm afraid." He screeched to a halt, and she turned to look at him. "Why not? We have before, I promise, so you can't use the 'young' excuse on me anymore, mister."

"Because- because-" He stammered slowly, mind racing to come up with a plausible excuse.

He noticed the smirk on her face and mischevious glint in her eyes too late. " _You're_ the one that's young, aren't you?" She took his silence as a yes and grinned. "Oh, what fun! You don't know anything yet. Still fresh. I thought it was odd how long it took for you to start really kissing me, but this! Oh, this is just rich!"

He huffed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not young! I'm a bit early in our time stream, yes, but you're the one who's young!" He bopped her nose. "I mean, uni? That's adorable!"

Her nose scrunched up and she fixed him in a glare. "I'm still further along than you are. I mean, we've shagged at least 5 times. I'm willing to bet you haven't gotten lucky in a while."

Color rose to his cheeks, and he bit his lip. "No, we've... well, we haven't-" he waved his hand around-"But we've, you know."

She smirked at him, amused. "You did tell me one day that I'd meet a younger you. I didn't know it'd be this much fun!" She poked at his side, and he squirmed. "I've seen you naked, and you're still just dreaming of me."

He was fairly certain he was red as a beet by now. But- oh, God, she had a point. She _had_ seen him naked. Several times, if she was to be believed. Which meant- that the entire time he'd known her older self she'd been holding back and not- while he could've known and been-

No. He wasn't finishing that thought.

"Just as skinny, same face. Same ridiculous bowtie-"

"Oi!"

"Same bum." She added cheekily, and swatted at him.

He yelped and jumped forward. "River!"

" _Doctor."_ She mimicked. "You look the exact same, though. Interesting."

"Well, I'm not the only one." He scratched the back of his head. "That looks the same, I mean. You look just like your older self. Other than those... those-" he motioned down to her legs and she quirked an eyebrow.

"My legs? Sweetie, these babies won't go away, I promise." She grinned.

He flailed about a moment, "No! Not your legs! Those-those things! The fabric pretending to be trousers!"

"They're shorts." She replied, obviously unimpressed, and crossed her arms.

"They need to be made illegal." He corrected.

"Oh, Doctor..." She sidled up closer to him, and he gulped. "Whyever would you say that? You usually enjoy these."

"Well, I don't now!" He protested, pushing her away.

River tutted. "Doctor, are my legs making you uncomfortable?"

"What? No! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Bum, then."

"No!"

She rolled her eyes and patted his arm gently before turning and walking away from him, going down the hallway.

The Doctor frowned. "Where are you going?"

She stopped to look at him. "I'm getting some tea. Would you like some?"

"That'd be great."

"Then you can make it while I finish my paper." With that, she turned back around and went into the lounge. He groaned. This would be fun.

\--------------

The Doctor took another sip of his tea. "So, what are you writing?" He asked his... girlfriend? No. Probably future wife. So what was she to him now? His... date, maybe? No. Just River would have to do until he got confirmation of any of those.

"History of the 12th Cyber Legion. How it was established by the Cybermen, what it did, and, of course, how it was mysteriously blown up. We're supposed to be coming up with theories." She winked at him and continued typing.

"What?"

She noticed his confused expression. "Right. Haven't done that yet." She waved it off, "Don't worry about it. You'll know when to go there to get the information."

"Information? Why would I want information from Cybermen?"

She hesitated before answering, "Complicated." and went back to writing.

He sipped some more tea. "Spoilers, right. You do tend to be fond of those."

She raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment.

"What is it with your eyebrows?" He suddenly voiced aloud.

She turned to him. "What?"

"Are they magic, or something. Seriously, you can raise one straight up without moving the other. How do you even do that?" He attempted to raise one, and pointed at it, "see there? I can't do it, and I'm a Time Lord!"

She giggled at him.

Wait...

backtracking.

River just _giggled_ at him.

"What was that?" His voice sounded high, and he fought back a grin.

"What?"

"You just giggled!"

"Um... I guess?" She shrugged at him. "Your face _is_ quite ridiculous, have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Oi!" He pointed a finger at her, "you love it!"

"I do." She admitted, and smiled softly at him before turning back to her paper.

\--------------

It was quite a while before she was done.  Not that it was his fault.

Okay, maybe partially his fault. He hadn't _meant_ to distract her.

Alright. Yes he had.

It's not like he could help it, though! She was _right there._ Right beside him. And, really, it was a small love seat. And her hair was so... fluffy. And he was 53% sure it had some kind of magical properties. He _had_ to touch it. And lay a hand on her knee. And fix the hem of her shorts.

But still. It wasn't _exactly_ his fault.

"Finally!" River exclaimed, shutting the small laptop in front of her.

"Done?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"Yes. And now I'm going to sleep." She stood up and stretched, and the fine lines of her neck arched back as well. It wasn't until  she had turned around and walked towards her bedroom that her words finally caught in his head.

"Wait. Sleep?" He called after her, standing up and following her to her room.

"Yes. It's this thing, most people need. Usually you lay down in bed and close your eyes." She said, smirking. "You coming to bed, too?"

"Well, erm, you see-" he fiddled frantically with his hands, "I-I don't think I could-"

" _Just_ sleep, Doctor." River clarified after watching him squirm.

"Oh, right. Um." He considered it. Technically, he did need sleep. It'd been a while.And his goal about trying to find out how to continue in their relationship couldn't really be answered by a River this young.

Could it?

They travelled back-to-front. She probably went through, more or less, the same problems he was going through.

"Yeah, sure." The words popped out of his mouth, and judging the soft smile that River's mouth curled into, he wouldn't be taking it back.

\-----------

"Sweetie, what are you doing?"

He turned to face her. "Putting sheets on the sofa."

"And why are you doing that?"

"Well, you said I could sleep in your flat, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. As in my bed."

He swallowed thickly. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"You can keep your hands to yourself. You're a big boy." River grinned at him as he waved his hands, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Well, yes, but, you know-you can't keep your hands to yourself, and I don't think it's best to-"

"Doctor." She interrupted him quietly. He slowed. "Yeah?"

"Come on."

\-------------

She pulled her to her room and pointed at the bed. "Now."

He nodded and crawled under the cover while she turned the light off, then slid in next to him.

He internally panicked for a moment on what exactly to do, but she slipped an arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder before he had to ask.

The Doctor hesitantly put his arm around her and rubbed his hand gently down her back.

"River?"

"Mhm."

"How..." he paused for a moment, "I mean, what did you do? To get into a relationship with me, I mean. Was it easy, did it just happen? Or.... I don't know. I just don't know what to do."

River was silent for a moment, and he almost thought she'd went to sleep, when she replied, "I'm not sure. You were just... it happened, I guess. You've always been ridiculously sweet and done these nice things for me. So one day when you gave me flowers... I just kissed you. You were really good about it, made us take things slow.  I don't think you have anything to worry about, sweetie. I'lll try my best to do the same for you."

He proccessed her words for  second.

"So.... just do what I think is okay? And it happens?"

"That's what I did." She said.

"Okay."

There was another long moment of silence.

"River?"

"Hm?"

"Kissing you goodnight is okay."

She grinned, and did exactly that.


End file.
